


It's All Just Static In My Head

by Blue__Dreams



Series: Feelin' Like An Astronaut [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abused Peter Parker, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Avengers adopt Peter pretty much, Child Abuse, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enjoy the fluff now, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, No Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, UNCLE BEN LIVES, Uncle Ben - Freeform, Uncle Ben is a jerk, While you can lol, Whump, but he's mean, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__Dreams/pseuds/Blue__Dreams
Summary: "Cause tonight I'm feelin' like an astronautSending SOS from this tiny boxAnd I lost all signal when I lifted offNow I'm stuck out here and the world forgotCan I please come down, come down'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and roundCan I please come down?"-Astronaut by Simple Plan~~~~~~And then May was shot.Foolishly, childishly, Peter hoped Iron Man would swoop in and save the day again.He hoped and hoped and hoped.And Ben drank and drank and drank.As Ben grew worse, and their fridge grew empty, as Peter’s face became more bruised, and his powers grew, Peter realized, you can’t depend on superheroes.So Peter created his own hero - Spiderman.~~~~~~OR 5 times Peter met an Avenger, and the one time Spiderman met them (all while he struggles with an abusive uncle at home)~~~~~~Has child abuse and minor depressing thoughts (nothing too graphic or bad though)
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Feelin' Like An Astronaut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582579
Comments: 139
Kudos: 1828





	1. Meeting Tony and Rhodes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out a new 5+1 series, I will be updating it in between my other, Natasha (and Red Room) centered story. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *not everything is completely figured out, just the main stuff. Really, this is just a for fun (and lowkey vent) kinda thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important timeline notes:  
> Civil happened only a couple months ago, but was talked out bc they are a team dang it!  
> Homecoming happened shortly afterwards.

_The first Avenger Peter ever met was Iron Man._

_His parents had just died. Poor little Peter didn’t understand why he couldn’t go back home to his parents. May and Ben Parker couldn’t stand his depressive state, because it only cracked their already broken hearts even more. So, they started saving up to go to the one thing they knew for sure would cheer Peter up; the Stark Expo._

_And it did cheer him up. It was a happy day of babbling about science, munching on yummy treats, and even buying his own Iron Man mask._

_But then the bad guys attacked._

_Peter couldn’t find his aunt and uncle, but that was ok. The bad guys were hurting people, and Iron Man would stop them. And Peter was wearing that Iron Man mask, so Peter was strong like him._

_Then the real Iron Man did show up, his voice distorted through his real mask, but not beyond recognition._

“Goodjob, kid.”

_Ben and May then found him, his face beaming with joy. His superhero came and saved him that day, in more ways than one._

_And then May was shot._

_Foolishly, childishly, Peter hoped Iron Man would swoop in and save the day again._

_He hoped and hoped and hoped._

_And Ben drank and drank and drank._

_As Ben grew worse, and their fridge grew empty, as Peter’s face became more bruised, and his powers grew, Peter realized, you can’t depend on superheroes._

_So Peter created his own hero - Spider-Man._

_Life didn’t improve, in fact, it continued down hill. But Peter’s attitude and view on life changed for the better._

_Peter thought the Expo would be the only time he’d meet Tony Stark - or any Avenger, really. But oh boy, was he wrong._

~~~~~~~

_Peter had taken his sweet time walking home, trying to prolong the inevitable of Ben and his anger. But when he opened the door, he saw that the apartment was, for the most part, clean and tidy, with Ben and-_

_Oh._

Oh.

_Tony Stark sat on their old, beat up couch, half smiling through obvious stress and a deep tiredness only a few understood. Peter glanced over at Ben, his hands shaking as their eyes meet, one pair filled with a fiery warning, the other filled with fearful understanding._

Don’t screw this up. Don’t screw this up. 

_Peter chanted through his head._

_Peter stumbled through excuses and explanations, his heart growing louder the more Tony explored his room. He thought it would only grow louder, until it stopped._

_“Well then, I’ll just go tell old Uncle Ben-”_

_Before Peter even realized what he had done, he shot a web, gluing Tony’s hand to the door handle. Peter’s hands were shaking worse than his voice._

_“D-don’t. . .you_ can’t _tell Uncle Ben, don’t even, oh gosh, please don’t. . .If you tell him, he’ll freak out-”_

_Fists flying, bottles breaking, yelling and slamming, so many noises,_ too many noises

_“-and then I’ll freak out-”_

_Dark rooms, silent tears, locked doors, so many thoughts,_ too many thoughts

_“A-and, and. . .” Peter trailed off, his body shaking with so much fear._

_“Alright, I get it, Spidey.”_

_“G-good. . .”_

_They stood in awkward silence, staring at each other._

_“So, you wanna help free my hand, or-?”_

~~~~~~

“Karen, open the window!” Peter screamed, his wonderful AI barely opening the sheet of glass in time before Peter could crash into it. He slid across the floor, landing in a smooth, _draw-me-like-one-of-your-French-girls_ position. “Noice!”

“What the- _kid_.” A tired Tony stared at him from the doorway. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Peter gave him a big grin, dimples shining through. “Sorry, Mr. Stark!”

“Still have that ‘Mr. Stark’ bull crap I see,” Tony grumbled under his breath, joking for the most part. Peter’s smile only grew. The older hero gently wrapped an arm over the younger’s shoulders, not noticing his small flinch. “You ready for lab day?”

“Yeah!” He grinned, shaking off his sudden, small anxiety. “But I can’t stay too long, Ben wants me home for dinner.”

“Aw, he wants you all for himself I see.” Tony said as they waited for the elevator to reach the floor with the labs. “What a good uncle, am I right?”

Peter’s own hesitance to answer Mr. Stark surprised the kid. Peter gave himself a mental glare; Ben _is_ a good uncle, Peter should be _grateful_. 

_“I took you in!”_

“Yeah, he is!”

_“I clothed you! I fed you!”_

Tony smiled down at him as they their way to the tables. 

_“You should be grateful, you spoiled brat!”_

Peter was grateful. 

_"Even after you killed May, I still kept you around!"_

“Let’s turn on some music, Mr. Stark!”

~~~~~~

Rhodey looked at the clock, and sighed to himself. Tony forgot to eat dinner _again_ (they made an agreement that Tony can skip meals if he at least remembers to eat one meal and have at least two snacks. Rhodey is doing his best, okay?!)

“Hey Tones, you haven’t eaten yet, and-” Rhodey stopped walking into the labs, seeing a certain brunette teenager. 

“Oh, hey Rhodey. I forgot, and that means I forgot to feed you, kid.” He said, smiling at Peter. Only then did he notice the curious stare off his best friend and kid were having. “Oh, right, you two haven’t met yet. Uh, Peter, this is Rhodey, Rhodey, this is Peter, my-”

“Intern?” Rhodey guessed, smiling. “I’ve heard a lot about him, mostly from Pep though.”

Peter perked up. “Is Ms. Pepper here?”

“Unfortunately, no. Pepper’s on a business trip, in Hong Kong.” Tony started putting away his tools.

Rhodey held out his hand for Peter when the younger one walked over. “It’s nice to meet you, Peter.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Rhodey!” He beamed as they shook hands. Rhodey’s eyes narrowed for a second, worrying Peter. Rhodey suddenly stepped away, glaring at Tony. 

“Why couldn’t you have been like this in college, huh?!” Rhodey whined. “Polite, positive, ‘Mr’ and ‘Mrs’?!”

“Oh, don’t start that again!” Tony argued back, all in a joking manner. 

Peter let out a soft laugh, as he checked his watch. 

Oh holy motherforkin’ shirtballs. 

It was already 5:58.

“I-I gotta go.” Peter said as he scrambled for his things, face white and hands shaking. Tony and Rhodey abruptly stopped their play fighting, glancing at the kid. 

“Ok, do you need a ride to get to Uncle Oldie?” Tony asked, ignoring Rhodey’s raised an eyebrow and muttered “Uncle Oldie?” 

“Um, n-no, I’ll be fine, thank you though!” Peter hurried over to the elevator, and told Friday to take him to the ground floor. “It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Rhodey!” 

“It’s just Rhodey-!” The doors cut him off. 

“Don’t even bother trying, he won’t drop the title.” Tony smirked.

“How old is he?”

“Fifteen? He’s turning sixteen soon, if I remember correctly.” 

“Spiderman is a freaking _fifteen_ year old?!”

Tony paled.

~~~~~~

His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. 

He tried to focus all his attention on stopping his shaking, but then he bumped into someone, so he had to just let them shake. 

“Maybe he won’t be too mad? I mean, I’m only. . .” Peter checked his phone, ignoring the numerous texts from Ben that he had missed earlier. “Thirteen. . .minutes. . .late. . .”

Peter entered his apartment, and started climbing up the stairs, going as fast as he could. 

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.” Peter whispered to himself, stopping in front of the door. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened it, trying to keep quiet. He had barely stepped into the house when his spidey sense went off, loud and sharp. 

Peter ducked, a glass bottle hitting the wall and falling to the ground in pieces. 

“You lil’ brat.” Ben’s words were slurred, bleeding into each other, caused by an unhealthy amount of alcohol. “I tol’ you to be back ‘ere like twen’y minutes ago!” 

“I-I’m sorry, B-Ben.” Ben slapped him. 

“Did I say you coul’ talk?” His eyes were angry. “E’ery time you go hang out with good ol’ ‘Mr. Stark’” - he said his name like it was poison, his tone mocking Peter - “You come back even more rude an’ disre’pec’ful.” 

Ben hit Peter again, knocking him down. Ben stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing another beer. Peter stayed where he was, knowing Ben would get even more upset if he moved. 

His uncle came back, towering over him, his eyes dark and somewhat clouded. He took a big gulp of the toxic drink, and sneered down at the boy. “Yer aunt woul’ be so disgusted. I know I ‘m.”

Ben turned away, plopping down on the couch. “Ge’ out of my sight. An’ make sure ta pay rent tomorrow.”

“Y-yes Sir.” Peter scrambled away, dodging another empty bottle Ben had probably found lying around, most likely surrounded by multiple ones just like it. 

Peter spent the rest of his night picking out glass from his already healing skin, and doing his best to not cry. 


	2. Meeting the Cap Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh paying rent sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....you may have guessed, but uh, I'm awful at replying to comments (I see them, I love them, and I tell myself I'll answer them later, but then :D I never do. lol) and I'm awful at updating. But this time, I had legit excuses!
> 
> 1) My original draft got deleted (so fun)  
> 2) My original idea for this chapter was forgotten (extra fun)  
> 3) My usual editor (who is actually just a really good friend of mine lol) wouldn't, couldn't, and didn't edit this, but I was too scared to ask more than twice despite her promise and payment in chocolate to proof-read these. 
> 
> So yeah. Boom. For once it wasn't just sheer laziness and depression. 
> 
> Lol, enjoy! 
> 
> PS I was NOT expecting this to get so many kudos and comments, especially so fast! Thank youuu!

(( _Saturday, March 14))_

They were tired. Exhausted, even. It seemed like only yesterday the Accords and the ‘Civil War’ mess had been resolved, and they were already back in action (really, it had been resolved for a couple of months, three to be exact, but that wasn’t important.) Hydra just won’t. _Die._

“I think the author of our lives just doesn’t have a better idea for a villain.” Natasha grumbled into her sixth cup of coffee, ignoring the weird looks she got from her friends. 

“Well. . .that’s one way to put it.” Sam sighed, Bucky nodding next to him. Nat shot Steve a smirk, who was trying to hide his amused smile.

The Cap Team were in the Avengers Tower on a late Saturday morning. Sam, Bucky, and Nat were sitting at the island while Steve was leaning against the spacious counter. They had just gotten back from taking down a Hydra base, and were done with the world.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a certain Peter Parker walking in.

~~~~~~

“Hey Friday.” Peter muttered, walking into the elevator. His bones felt heavy, and the circles underneath his eyes were dark. 

“Hello Peter. You appear to be a little malnourished.” The AI commented, silently scanning for any injuries.

Peter blinked, his stomach letting out a loud gurgle. He absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, as if it helped the hunger pains, while he thought back on his last meal.

“Yeah, I woke up late this morning, so I couldn’t grab something.” Peter smiled, trying to reassure the AI.

_Liar._

“Today is a Saturday. You had no school; did you have another early responsibility?” Friday asked.

Ben was mad ( _again_ ) which meant no dinner ( _again),_ and Peter was worried he’d still be mad, so Peter snuck out early, too paranoid to grab a granola bar. All his money was going to pay bills and rent, so he couldn't go buy anything. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Peter’s hands started wringing around each other, blinking away last night’s memories. 

“Peter, it is dangerous to skip a meal with your metabolism. Should I take you to the Avengers floor so you can grab a protein bar from the kitchen?” Friday offered, a hint of concern in her voice.

With his stomach rumbling, the spider teen just couldn’t say no. “Yeah, thanks Fri.”

“Anytime Peter.” She said as the doors opened. Peter left the elevator, and stumbled into the kitchen. 

He was so focused on getting one of the special bars Mr. Stark had made (with Bruce Banner! _The_ Bruce Banner!!) specially for Captain America, Thor, and other enhanced individuals with insane metabolisms, that he didn’t notice that the actual Captain America was standing in front of him.

“What are you doing in here?” Steve Rogers asked, arms folded. A spike of fear and surprise shot through Peter.

“M-Mr. Captain America Rogers Sir! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know that, that you guys were in here! I was just going to get a snack and leave-!” 

“That isn’t what he means, kid. He means who are you and how did you get into the Avengers tower.” Sam stood up, along with Bucky and Natasha.

“O-Oh, I’m Mr. Stark’s intern, Friday let me in-”

“Tony doesn’t have an intern.” Natasha walked forward, eyes narrowed and muscles tensed, preparing to fight.

“Well, I-I’m kinda new, well not _that_ new.” Peter rambled on, glancing at the ceiling, praying that Friday would send help.

“Can you guys back off of my kid?” Tony waltzed in, like Jesus arriving for the Second Coming. “I get you aren’t social, but jeez.” 

Tony slung an arm over Peter’s shoulder - _you’re okay, it’s just Tony, you’re okay-_ and smiled down at him. “What’s up kid? What are you doing on this floor?” 

“Oh, uh, getting a snack.” Peter rubbed the back of his head.

Tony nodded, removed his arm so he can grab it. “So guys, this is Peter. Peter, these are, well, y’know, the Avengers. . .that left, but you know what, that’s ok! We’re all good now, right?”

The awkward silence showed that _no_ , not _everything_ was all good, but they were a team, and they were gonna fix this mess like one (gosh, the directors just don’t know them, but that’s just Nat’s opinion). 

Peter grabbed the special metabolism bar he originally wanted, and all but scrambled back to Mr. Stark.

Steve held out a hand for the teenager to shake, who happily accepted it. “I’m sorry Peter,” he sincerely apologized. “I didn’t know-I should’ve believed you.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Captain America Rogers.” Peter grinned, and shook Sam’s hand too. “Nice to meet you guys.”

“Nice to meet you too, _Peter_.” Natasha has a smirk on her face, her gaze analytical, causing the younger spider to get worried.

‘ _Why do I feel like she knows my whole life story.’_ Peter whined to himself. He noticed her eyes flick down at his snack, before piercing his again.

“Super hungry?” She asked, causing Peter to frantically nod.

“Heh, yeah, uh, you know, teenage boy, growing body, yaddy yadda!” He nervously laughed. Natasha’s shark smile grew.

“Right.”

“Ooookay, well, I’m gonna steal Peter now, you guys have fun doing whatever!” Tony said, trying to get the obviously uncomfortable kid out of there.

The pair left, talking quietly between themselves.

“Tony adopted a kid?!” Sam exclaimed, eyes wide. “A whole teenager?!”

“He's always wanted a kid.” Steve shrugged. “Do you really think he’s adopted? They look pretty similar.”

“He looks a little thin and, well, poor to be Tony’s kid.” They turned to the normally silent Bucky. “What do you think, Natasha?” 

She had her phone out, and Sam noticed her scrolling through Spider-Man articles (that annoying little bug). “No, I don’t think he’s his biological kid.”

Poor Peter just can’t keep his identity a secret, can he??

~~~~~~

“Bye, Mr. Stark!” Peter waved, entering the elevator. The doors closed, and he allowed himself to drop his smile. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “What a day.” 

“What a life.” Steve agreed, startling Peter as he entered the elevator. 

‘ _I must be really out of it.’_ Peter thought to himself, not even noticing that the elevator had stopped and opened to late the ex-that-just-got-back-with-his-team Avenger in.

“Ha, ha, yeah. . .” Peter smiled, feeling slightly awkward again. “So, uh, where are you going?”

“The grocery store. Sam finished the milk, and somehow, there isn’t another gallon in this whole tower.” Steve chuckled. 

“You’d think a billionaire wouldn’t run out of anything.” Peter jokingly agreed to Steve’s subtle disbelief. “I know my fridge has run out of stuff plenty of times, but Mr. Stark doesn’t have the excuse of not having money or time.”

Steve nodded, Peter not noticing how his smile wavered at the mention of an empty refrigerator. Steve brushed it off, thinking it was a joke. “Uh, what about you? You going home?” 

“Nah, I gotta go to my job, and pay the- uh, some school fees.” Holy muffins, Peter was lying to _Captain America._

“Where do you work at?” 

“Um, I work part time at a little cafe, but I also pop in to the Daily Bugle to drop off some pics for some extra cash.” Peter shoved his hands into his pocket, feeling much more relaxed and less awkward than earlier. 

“You like photography?”

“Yeah. I mainly take pictures of Spider-Man for my job, but I love photography in general.” 

Steve nodded, taking in his nerdy appearance. Photography does look like it fits him. 

The opening doors interrupted their pleasant conversation. “Well, bye, Mr. Cap-”

“Steve. Please, just call me Steve.”

“No can do, my mama rose me to be polite and always have manners!” _Your mama is dead._ Peter grinned. “Bye, _Mr._ Steve!”

Steve shook his head, smiling. “Better than ‘Mr. Captain America Rogers Sir.’”

  
Peter laughed, and left him to go to work. If he hurried to work, Jameson could pay him, and then he’ll swing back home and pay the rent. Maybe Ben will be so happy to not worry about his own adult responsibilities, that Peter could grab a nice dinner. ‘ _Man, that would be nice.’_

It wasn't nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, leave some constructive criticism? I'm still lowkey new to this writing thing (just lowkey tho like actually lowkey)
> 
> This chapter was barely edited, so please comment any spelling errors!
> 
> ~Blue


	3. Meeting Clint (And A little Bit Of Wanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wii is the best ngl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! So I decided to wait before rewriting chapter 2, that way the story can go ahead and continue. I’m super excited to end this book, bc I have several 5+1 books for this series planned out! 
> 
> This is gonna sound super creepy and evil, but this might end up being my least favorite book in this series bc it’s mostly just fluff! The real serious abuse from Ben and ~other things~ show up in the next few books. I’m trying really hard not to rush into the abuse and angst and build it up slowly, but honestly I’m so excited for it that I’m failing miserably 😅😂
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

(( _Tuesday, March 17))_

Peter groaned as he rolled over and turned off his seventh alarm. He started to doze off again, until he remembered that he had Hell in twenty minutes.

Ah, school.

With a jolt, Peter's eyes flew open. He jumped out of bed and practically ran around his room, grabbing his homework and textbooks, and shoved them down his bag.

"Crap! Where's the suit?" He spun around in a circle, looking for his red and blue costume, until he finally found it. The suit was crumpled up on the floor in front of his open window, carelessly left by its owner only a few hours ago.

Peter grabbed it, stuffed it in his backpack, and scrambled out of the room, only to freeze. Uncle Ben was passed out on the couch, empty bottles of beer scattered around the drunk's area.

Peter stared at his uncle for a few moments, a strange feeling of emptiness washing over him. He shook himself out of it, and quietly grabbed a few bottles off of Ben. Gently, he grabbed a blanket and laid it across his uncle. After another silent moment, he finally left the apartment.

Looking down at his watch, he realized he only had ten minutes left, and bolted down the street to his school.

~~~~~~

"You're late, Mr. Parker." His first period teacher said with an exasperated expression. " _Again_."

"Sorry sir." Was all the boy said, plopping down in his seat next to Ned.

"You always are." He sighed, and resumed his rather boring lecture.

Ned leaned over and slipped Peter a note. On it, it read, 'Late night Spider-Manning?' Next to the question was a crudely drawn Spider-Man.

'Yeah, I didn't get home until 3 :P' He wrote back, and watched Ned read the reply and scribble something down.

'peTER'

Peter laughed quietly to himself, until he heard his teacher clear his throat and send a slight glare at the pair. The friends shared a look, and went back to paying attention - or at least looking like they were.

~~~~~~

Ned and Peter were talking and walking down the halls to their lockers, when their conversation was interrupted by a notification from Peter's phone.

Pulling it out, he realized it was a text from Tony. "It's Mr. Stark!" He exclaimed, entering his password and opening the message.

'Nat blabbed to Clint about meeting you, and now Hawkie wants to meet you. Want to come over after school? I won’t be there, too much work.'

"Hawkeye wants to meet me!!" Peter turned to Ned, eyes just as wide as his friend's.

"Dude, really?! When?!"

"Today, after school!"

"What are you two losers talking about?"

The boys jumped when they heard the feminine voice appear out of seemingly nowhere, only to look behind them and find Michelle.

Peter said "Nothing!" while Ned answered "The Avengers!", causing them to look at each other in slight confusion. Mj raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ooookayyy. Have fun, weirdos." She walked away, opening the book she was carrying with her and sticking her nose in it.

"She's amazing." Peter sighed, watching her leave.

"Yeah." Ned agreed.

Ever since Homecoming and Mj was assigned captain of decathlon, the duo had slowly become a trio, and Peter was adamant on becoming best friends with the cool girl. 

The bell rang, signaling to the students that they needed to get to class. "Anyways, see you later!"

"See you later!"

~~~~~~

"And that is why I'm afraid of pigeons!" Peter wrapped up his rant as he stepped out of the car Happy drove them in, looking up at the tower.

"Please, just, stop." A frustrated Happy begged, leaving the kid behind and unknowingly hurting his feelings, just a little.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Peter forced a smile. _'Dang it Peter! No one likes listening to you babble on about stupid stuff!'_

‘ _. . .May did. . .Ben used to. . .’_

_‘Yeah, well, May isn’t here anymore and Ben’s. . .changed. So pull yourself together!’_ He mentally argued with himself.

Peter stepped into the elevator, and greeted Friday. The doors opened, and Peter was immediately flattened as a rather heavy body fell from the ceiling and on top of him.

"Oof, that hurt." The body said, rolling off of him. "Sorry kid, definitely not my most graceful landing."

Someone snorted from somewhere, though the disoriented Peter couldn't really tell who it was. He looked up and saw Nat's fiery red hair.

"When are you ever graceful, Clint?" Natasha bent over to help Peter up, leaving the body, or Clint, to stay laying on the ground. "By the way, this is Tony's intern."

Clint quickly sat up. "Wait, what!? Really?! Talk about first impressions, huh?" He held out a hand, forcing Peter to lean forwards to shake it. "Clint Barton, more commonly known as Hawkeye." The super spy stood up.

"Peter Parker, more commonly known as. . .er, Tony's intern!" They shared a grin. “And, uh. . .did you just fall from the vents?”

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry again about that! I couldn't help but _fall_ for you as soon as I saw you." Clint winked.

"Don't worry, as soon as I met you, you _took my breath away_." Peter smirked as Clint looked like he was having a holy moment with a divine being.

" _You_. You are the one I've been waiting for!" Clint grabbed Peter's hands and spun them in a circle, causing the boy to laugh. "We are now pun friends. No take backs."

"Ew, get a room." Natasha said, swaying her hips as she walked away. Clint suddenly gasped, eyes lighting up.

"You know what we need to do?! Play Mario Kart!!" Clint grabbed Peter, and dragged him away.

Eventually, after a few rounds, Sam and Natasha joined in while Steve and Bucky watched the "ultimate" tournament from the couches.

"Last race! You're going down, Parker!" Clint yelled, getting up in his face.

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try and keep up, old man!" Peter jokingly argued back.

"Old?!" Clint placed a hand over his heart, faking being hurt. "Oh, how you wound me!!"

"Guys, the race already started!" Sam screeched, pushing their remotes over towards them as Clint let out a string of curse words.

~~~~~~

In the end, Natasha won. Clint was in second place, Peter a very close third. Sam, however, was dead last.

"Damn it, I couldn't even beat Peter!" Sam groaned while Clint and Peter laughed at him.

"Hah! You suck!" Sam and Clint proceeded to get into a fake fight that _might have_ ended up going too far, but Peter just laughed and excused himself to get a glass of water.

Peter walked into the kitchen, only to quickly realize he wasn't alone. "Oh, hi! Sorry, I can come back at another time, or-"

"No no, it's fine." The girl said with a small, shy smile. "It's not my kitchen."

"Oh, um, thanks!" Peter smiled, and got his cup of water. "I'm Peter, by the way. I'm Mr. Stark's intern!"

"Wanda." She said, grabbing her mug filled with some kind of hot liquid. "I didn't know Tony had an intern."

"It's kind of a new thing. Well, not super new, but just a little." Peter explained. The room dropped into a comfortable but still slightly awkward silence. "Hey, we're playing Mario Kart in there if you wanna join us?"

"Sorry Peter, I'm not one for groups." Her smile turned a little wry. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah of course! No, I totally get that!" Peter nodded. "No pressure, really. But uh, one more question. . .it's kinda personal. . ."

"It's ok, you can ask." Wanda encouraged, surprising herself. Since when was she ok with strangers asking personal questions, much less encouraging them?

"Um. . .are you ok? Like really." Peter messed with his fingers.

Wanda was really caught off guard. When was the last time she was asked that? Of course, Natasha and Steve regularly asked it, but they were like the mom and dad of the group, so they didn't really count.

She thought more about it; was she ok? Wanda smiled.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking."

Peter smiled back, understanding more then she realized he did. "No problem."

Peter's next question completely threw her off guard, but still completely intrigued her. "You wanna know why I'm afraid of pigeons?"

~~~~~~

"Thanks again for everything! I'll be back Friday for lab day! Yes, Mr. Rogers, I'm eating my vegetables. Ok, bye!" Finally, Peter managed to leave the group, though truly he was sad. A part of him, bigger than he'd admit, wanted to stay forever. But Peter had a home, and he couldn't burden the Avengers with, well, him!

The car ride was a little quiet, but that was okay with Peter. Once it was over, he said goodbye to Happy, and left the car.

Peter opened the door only to find an unusually quiet apartment. "Ben? I'm home, sir. . ." He called, tentatively walking in. He stopped when he noticed Ben was still on the couch, but was now sitting up with a fresh bottle of alcohol.

"Come here, boy." Ben ordered gruffly. Peter nervously edged closer, until Ben motioned him to stand right in front of me. They stared at each other, one shaking, the other barely understanding what was going on. Ben muttered something, taking another drink of the toxic liquid.

"Wh-what was that, sir?"

"'Damn you.' I said damn you!" Ben yelled, and covered his eyes with a hand. "You look like all of them. You look like all of them, Richard, Mary, May- damn you!"

Peter looked down at the ground, tears springing to his eyes.

"Get out. Get out!" Ben shouted, pointing towards the door. Peter quickly made his way towards the door, running when Ben threw a bottle. "Get out!"

Right before Peter closed the door, he heard Ben say, "He looks like all of you."

It was moments like these that reminded Peter Ben wasn't only drunk, but also mourning.

~~~~~~

Peter put on his Spider-Man suit, and found a random high building to start his homework. "Hey Karen, are parents allowed to kick you out of the house?"

"Unless emancipated, kicking out a minor could be considered child abandonment. Why, Peter?" She asked. "Were you kicked out?"

"No, not really." He sighed, putting away his homework. "Just for a few hours, that's all."

"Ok Peter. There is a robbery at Vicki's Cafe, three blocks away." She informed him, causing him to jump into action while she secretly stored this new information away.

"Let's go save the day." Peter cheered, excited to get swinging.

~~~~~~

"Notice anything strange about Parker?" Natasha asked, lying on the couch, feet over Clint's legs.

"Uh, that he has amazing puns and great potential for Mario Kart?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You really didn't notice anything strange? Ты идиот, как же ты не понимаешь, что он Человек-Паук?!" 

"Aw, Nat! You know I don't understand Russian!" Clint complained, only for her to kick him. "Ow!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ты идиот, как же ты не понимаешь, что он Человек-Паук?!" means (according to Google Translate lol) "You idiot, how do you not realize he is Spider-Man?!
> 
> As always, please leave constructive criticism! Sorry these chapters are so boring, it’s really just Peter charming the Avengers while getting kicked around a little at home. But still, leave a kudos...? 🥺👉👈
> 
> Fanfics and fandoms aside, I hope you guys are doing ok, especially with this whole corona virus. If you aren’t doing good, I’m open to talking!! We can figure out a way to talk to each other, like my poetry Insta (since it’s public and I don’t wanna share any personal social medias lol 😅)
> 
> Sorry that’s a lot of comments from me! Love y’all!
> 
> ~Blue 
> 
> P.S. I’m deleting the author notes tomorrow :)


	4. Meeting Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm, bullet holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is so late 
> 
> Sorry guys. Life has been a little tough and busy for me lately. Corona, my dad being deployed, the murder of George Floyd and the movement (which I 100% support), my mom (who is lowkey verbally abusive and like. . .stuff,,,she lowkey inspired this fic lol-), friends, school. . .Its just a lot right now.
> 
> I've also been feeling sick for a few weeks now, but especially this last week. I haven't been able to sleep, I barely eat, I'm insanely tired, some headaches, idk. I think it's just stress lol
> 
> Anyways, this isn't supposed to be a rant/vent session, so enjoy!!

_((Monday, March 23))_

Peter let out a yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he sat on a skyscraper, the clouds blocking the stars above him. "I say if nothing happens in the next ten minutes, we head back, Karen."

"What a _brilliant_ idea, Peter." The AI all but sarcastically said. "It's _almost_ as if I haven't been telling you to return home for the past hour."

Peter laughed, readjusting his Spider-Man mask. "Sorry Karen, but I have a schedule to follow."

"Yes, but you are not following the one Mr. Stark provided. You should have returned home from 12 to 1 am, but it is now 2:03 am."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Mr. Stark isn't he-" A scream interrupted the young superhero, as a cry for help was roughly cut off. Peter immediately jumped up and swung towards the noise, and arrived just in time to see a teenage boy dragged down into a dark alleyway by a woman.

"Shut up and give me your money, or I'll shoot you!" The woman spat, waving a small gun in front of his face. The kid let out a small cry, resulting in the lady smacking the kid into submission. Peter flinched, his heart rate quickening as he froze in slight fear. The boy's muffled whimpers snapped him out of his trance, and Peter jumped down.

"C'mon, mugging kids? I don't even have a joke for you, that's just downright bad!" Peter huffed, walking towards the pair. The woman dropped the kid, her eyes murderous. She pointed her gun at the red and blue vigilante.

"This doesn't concern you! Leave now, and I won't kill you!" She barked. Peter gave her a dry laugh, and didn't even bother with a reply as he shot his webs at her, gluing her to the ground.

It was a short battle, as the common bad guy was untrained in any actual fighting. "Rookies like her always depend on their bluff too much." Peter shook his head, before turning to the trembling kid. "Hey, how about we get you out of here and call the police, yeah?"

The kid nodded, expression numb. His face suddenly paled, and he pointed behind Peter, saying, "Spider-Man, look out!"

His spidey sense warned him too late as a gun went off behind Peter. He let out a cry of pain as he felt a searing pain in his right leg. Peter whirled around, shot his webs at the attacker, grabbed the kid, and swung out of there as fast as he could.

Once they were a few buildings away, Peter set the boy down on a random roof, and stumbled to the ground.

"Ow, that hurts." Peter tried to stand, only to let out some curse words and sit back down.

"Peter, you've been shot. I recommend medical attention immediately." Karen urged. "Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?"

"No! Don't call Mr. Stark!" Peter begged, clutching his thigh as if it helped the wound on his lower leg. "Shoot, is the bullet still in there?! Is that bad?!"

"Yes Peter, the bullet is still in there." Karen informed him. "And since the bullet isn't lead or located in any organs, the bullet is not necessarily bad."

"Oh. Cool." Was all Peter said.

"Um. . .Spider-Man?" The rescued teenage boy shyly asked, tugging at the bottom of his hoodie. "A-are you okay?"

"Uh. . .yeah, I'm doing great, kid." Peter forced his voice to go deeper. The teenager gave him a bewildered and confused look, causing Peter to sigh and drop the voice. "Ok yeah I don't sound like that. But yeah, I'm fine, super healing and all that."

"Oh. . .okay. . .um, thank you, for saving me. If you weren't there, she would've. . .I could h-have. . ." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes, and Peter forced himself to stand and hobble over to him. Peter put a hand on his shoulder, only for the kid to hug him tightly.

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay now, it's okay." Peter reassured as the boy repeatedly thanked him through his sobs. Once the boy stopped crying enough to speak, Peter asked what his name was.

"Kaleb." He sniffed, stepping away a little and wiping his face.

"Hi Kaleb, it's nice to meet you. I'm Spider-Man."

Kaleb laughed weakly. "It's nice to meet you too."

"How old are you, Kaleb?" Peter asked, using his webs to wrap up his bleeding leg.

"Twelve."

Peter gulped. Only three years younger than Peter himself.

"Cool. You ready to go home now?" Kaleb nodded, and Peter smiled. "Wanna go webslinging?"

Kaleb nodded again, eyes lighting up.

~~~~~~

"So much for saving me, _George_." The would-be thief growled, still stuck to the ground because of Peter's webs, uncomfortable.

"Oh shut up, _Martha_. At least I wasn't the one who _needed_ saving!" The person who shot Peter _shot_ back (too soon for puns?), trying and failing to shift his body and move again. "Stupid meddling kid."

A siren could be heard as red and blue lights flashed closer, angering the criminals more.

~~~~~~

"Make sure he drinks lots of water and gets lots of rest!" Peter told Kaleb's parents, handing the teen to the worried couple.

"Thank you so much, again. You're an angel." They cried, hugging their son.

"It was no problem." Peter excused himself and left, swinging back home.

"I still recommend contacting Mr. Stark." Karen said as Peter snuck through his bedroom window.

"Tomorrow, Karen. It's too late to bother him right now." Peter rolled his eyes, slowly getting undressed.

"At least clean the wound and properly bandage it before going to sleep." If AI's could sound worried, Karen definitely would right now.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid." Peter scoffed. Karen's silence did not reassure him.

Peter grabbed his phone and searched the web for what to do about a bullet in his leg, and was surprised by what he found, especially from doctors and legit medical sites.

"Ugh they all say to contact 911 and get professional help. . ." He whispered, reading several articles. _'So why don't you?_ '

"Because then I'll have to come up with an excuse on how I got shot!" Peter argued with himself.

_'Mr. Stark knows you're Spider-Man!'_

"Yeah, well, it'll just make him mad, and I don't wanna be a burden!"

_'Hiding an injury will just make him even more mad!'_

"What if it's not the only injury he finds!" He suddenly growled. He blinked a few times, and took some deep breaths. "I can't believe I just had an argument with myself." Peter said, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't go to medical, because they might find other injuries-"

_Like signs of starvation, cuts, bruises-_

"And that will get me in trouble-"

_Yelling, glass, insults-_

"And Ben in trouble. . ."

_Choking, punching kicking-_

"And then no one will be happy."

Peter stood in his room, alone in the dark, just _existing_ for a few silent moments.

"I'm feeling dizzy, I should clean the gunshot."

~~~~~~

Cleaning your own wounds is. not. fun. 

But, Peter got through it, and even found some bandages!

He was feeling, well, not _confident_ about his ability to deal with such a wound, but pretty okay. He even read the Red Cross First Aid book for this!

He was, however, not dumb, and knew he was still at risk for infection, no matter how clean he kept the wound.

Peter finished his bandages, and decided to get much needed sleep.

_'Thank goodness it's only Monday.'_ He thought to himself. That means he had a few days until Friday, AKA when he goes to Mr. Stark's for lab day. His leg _should_ be healed by then.

He closed his eyes, and almost immediately fell asleep.

~~~~~~

_((Friday, March 27))_

Peter mumbled a greeting to Happy as he got into the car, desperately wanting to sit down and get off his leg. His leg should have been healed by now (and would have if Ben would just let him _eat a decent meal_ ), but Peter felt it slowly get worse.

Tuesday was awful, but he managed to get through the day, barely hiding his limp. Wednesday was so bad Peter _actually stayed at home_ (secretly, without Ben knowing, of course), and slept through the entire day. . .and half of the next day. Peter did go to school, despite it being half over, and the extra rest did help him feel better.

So that left Friday.

His leg was ok. It hurt, especially the more he walked on it, but most of his day was spent sitting at a desk, and right now he's sitting in a car, and later he will be sitting in the lab with Mr. Stark.

_'Maybe I should tell Mr. Stark about my leg. . ._ ' Peter thought to himself. But now that it was already Friday and he still hasn't told anyone, he was worried it would only make Tony mad. _'I'll tell him if there's a good chance to bring it up.'_ He promised himself, despite not really believing in the promise.

They arrived at the tower soon enough, and Peter trudged inside. He said hello to the workers and to FRIDAY, and said thank you to the universe for giving him an empty elevator.

"Peter, you appear to be injured. Karen tells me you had an incident Monday. Would you like to elaborate?" FRIDAY asked once the elevator doors closed.

Peter groaned, closing his eyes. "Nooooo, who are you, my mom?!"

"No Peter. I am an AI. I am incapable of having children as I have no body, and furthermore, I am too young to be your mother."

"I was being sarcastic, Fri. We talked about this! Remember sarcasm?"

" . . .my apologies, o wise one. "

Peter gave the ceiling the stink eye, but laughed. "Well, that answers my question, I guess."

The elevator stopped and opened up, so Peter got out, only to stop walking into the lab.

"For the last time, I said no! Now please leave before I call security!" Mr. Stark was yelling at a man, another man in a lab coat standing next to Tony.

Peter slowly walked closer as the man shouted back, "You're making a mistake, Stark! We could do so much together! Mr. Osborn has so much to offer!"

Tony looked like he was about to argue back, until he noticed the teenager in the room. "Peter." He sighed, sounding both exasperated and relieved. "I'm sorry Dr. Connors, but my intern is here. Leave, now."

The man, Dr. Connors, turned around. He was fairly tall, and looked a little scrawny. He had light brown hair combed to the side, and beady, blue eyes hidden behind round glasses. Peter noticed his right sleeve looked weird and. . .realized he had. . .no. . .right arm.

"Your intern. . .?" Connors gave Peter a strange look, looking him up and down. "You look familiar. . ."

"Whatever, get out Curtis, Peter-" Tony put a hand on his kid's shoulder, pulling him away from Dr. Connors. "-and I have, y'know stuff that's _actually_ important to do."

"Peter?" Dr. Connors only seemed more intrigued in Peter, creeping him out a little. "You wouldn't happen to be Peter Parker, would you?"

Tony's hand tightened slightly, causing the boy's heart to skip a beat. "Um. . .yeah. . .do I know you?"

"You're Peter Parker? Richard and Mary's kid?!" He asked, a smile washing over his face when he nodded. He held out a hand, which Peter shook (forcing Mr. Stark to let go of his shoulder). "Your parents and I, we used to work together! Richard and I met before that, actually. We were college roommates!"

Peter's eyes slowly lit up. "W-wait, really?" He rarely got to hear about his parents.

"Yes sir!" He grinned. He shoved a hand into the pocket of his pants, and pulled out a card. He gave it to Peter, who looked down at it. "Here kid. If you ever get tired working for Stark, contact me and you can intern for me. We'll be working together like your dad and I did, back in the old days!"

"Th-thank you sir, but um, I am happy with Mr. Stark, and-"

"And we don't need you trying to cause trouble." Mr. Stark interrupted, glaring at Connors.

Dr. Connors glared right back, but smiled at Peter. "Just think about it. I'm sure we can pay you more than Stark does."

"We?" Peter asked as Connors walked towards the elevator.

"Osborn Corporation, of course! Goodbye, Peter!" Connors waved as the doors closed.

Peter looked down at the card stating Connors' work and contact information again. He jumped slightly when Mr. Stark suddenly started to yell again.

"Ugh, can you believe that guy?! The nerve!" Tony yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. "He tried to steal my intern! Can you believe it, Bruce!? I thought Connors already had an intern?!"

"Yes, Tony. I was right here when it happened." The man in the lab coat said, cleaning off his glasses as he walked over to them. Honestly, Peter had forgotten about him since he was so quiet. "And yes, Harry Osborn interns for him, but we both know Harry isn't very smart. And, it's safe to assume _your_ intern would be smart."

Now that Peter actually had the chance to look at the guy, he immediately recognized him.

It's Bruce Banner.

_Oh my gosh, it's Bruce Banner!_

Bruce Banner is literally Peter's childhood hero. And his books about gamma radiation? Fourth grade Peter LOVED them (he still does!)

Bruce Banner is Peter's, like, third favourite Avenger (Thor being first, and Iron Man being next, of course)!

"Ah, wait! Brucie Bear, meet Peter! Peter, meet Bru-" Mr. Stark started to introduce the two, until Peter interrupted him.

"You're Bruce Banner! Oh my gosh!" They shook hands - _oh my gosh I'm shaking hands with Bruce Banner!_ \- as Peter began gushing over the scientist. "You're, like, one of the greatest minds of all time! It is such an honor to meet you, and, oh, your works about gamma radiation? Amazing!"

Bruce was visibly blushing, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, thanks, kid. . .You could. . .understand them?"

"Well, yeah! I read them in fourth grade, and-!"

"Fourth grade?!"

"Yeah!"

"And you understood them?!"

"Yeah!!"

"And you _enjoyed_ them?!"

"Of course!"

Bruce turned to Tony. "I love him. He likes my books." Tony rolled his eyes at him.

"I used to have a poster of you on my wall!"

"He used to have a poster of me on his wall!" Bruce excitedly told Tony.

Mr. Stark gave him a strange look. "I thought you hated fans?"

"No, I hate fans of the Hulk, not amazing young geniuses!" Bruce corrected. "No wonder Connors wanted him!"

Tony rolled his eyes again and let out a groan. "Ugh, don't remind me! Oh, and Peter. . .if you need money, I _can_ start paying you for the internship!"

"No, Mr. Stark! I don't need money!" Peter shook his head, rejecting his offer. "That's not why I'm here!"

The duo shared a smile.

"Come on, Tony. I want to test your intern!" Bruce said, interrupting the moment. They all started to walk towards the equipment, when Peter suddenly let out a cry of pain.

His _leg_. Oh gosh, it hurt so _bad._

"Peter?!" Mr. Stark rushed over, crouching down as Peter bent down to clutch his leg. "Kid, what's wrong?!"

"M-my leg!" A sheepish look took over the teen's face. "I. . .may have been shot. . . in the leg. . .Monday night. . .or early Tuesday morning I guess."

Bruce looked deeply concerned. "You got shot?! And you're walking around?! Did you go to the hospital?!"

Peter and Tony said no at the exact same time, one guilty, the other angry.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." Peter mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

"We'll talk later." Mr. Stark gruffly brushed him off. "Friday, tell Dr. Cho we need her help."

~~~~~~

"Alright, here's your medication. These are your painkillers, take two pills twice everyday, morning and night. These are your antibiotics, take one with every meal." Dr. Cho handed him each bottle as she described them. "If you ever forget, it's written on the sticker." She gave him a smile.

She was the only one smiling at him right now.

"Thank you, Dr. Cho!" He smiled back, albeit nervously.

"You're welcome, Peter." She dropped her smile as she turned to Tony, hand on her hip. "You gonna tell me what's going on now?"

"Sorry Helen, it's not my secret to tell." He said, staring - rather angrily - at Peter, causing Dr. Cho and Dr. Banner to look at the kid. Peter only gave them a shrug.

Mr. Stark sighed, and glanced at the two doctors. "Could you please give us a moment to talk?"

With positive replies, they left, leaving them alone.

"Want to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to hide a gunshot wound from me, Peter?" Tony asked. Peter stared down at his bandaged leg, the bullet safely taken out and the wound sewn shut.

"I. . .It was already really late. . .so I figured it could wait till morning. . .but I was feeling better, so I thought I was going to be fine!" Peter lied his way through this. "But then Wednesday I felt too bad to do anything or even call anyone. Besides, it was already kinda too late to tell you without you. . .getting. . .mad."

"Kid." Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. "Ok, I was gonna tell you I'm not mad, but well. . .I'm frustrated! You should have told me. When you got shot, the morning after, when you were feeling worse, when you were feeling better, it doesn't matter! But I think you understand that, don't you?"

Peter nodded his head with a mumbled, "Yeah."

"Good. . . I'm glad you're okay, Pete." Mr. Stark gave him a smile, but it looked troubled. "But Peter. . .your healing. Shouldn't your super spider healing thing have healed it by now?"

Peter's face visibly paled. He was worried Mr. Stark would ask that. "Y-yeah. . .um, I haven't been eating too well this week, feeling sick and all." Peter gave him a sheepish smile, and scratched the back of his head, effectively selling another lie (well, half-lie).

Tony only sighed again, and rolled his eyes. "Let's get you something to eat. Then we can have a nerd party in the lab with Brucie."

Peter let out an excited cheer, grabbing the crutches Dr. Cho gave him so he could walk.

~~~~~~

"Does Tony have a secret child I didn't know about?" Helen asked Bruce.

"Not that I know of." Bruce shrugged, sitting in a chair and staring at the ceiling.

"Hm. . ." Dr. Cho hummed in reply, sipping her cup of tea. "Perhaps he's a superhero? A vigilante?"

"That young?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, giving the woman a look. "I doubt it."

"True." Helen nodded, letting the topic drop and the conversation fade away as she retreated to her mind.

_'He had other injuries. . . And he looks so thin. . .'_ Helen's eyes flickered over to Bruce as she considered telling him about the kid's other injuries, but then decided against it. _'He looked so scared and anxious, it's probably best to leave it alone for now.'_

~~~~~~

Bruce, Tony, and Peter were happily tinkering away in the lab, Peter's excitement never fading.

"I still can't believe I'm hanging out with Bruce Banner!" The kid exclaimed, watching different liquids and formulas mix together.

" _I_ can't believe how smart you are." Bruce muttered, going over some complex math equations. "Tony, this one is wrong." He pointed to a problem on the page.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart as he faked being hurt. "I'm offended! I'm _never_ wrong!"

"Actually, this one is wrong. . ." Dr. Banner trailer off as he scribbled down different letters and numbers that magically, sorry, scientifically make sense. "It should be this!"

"What, no it's not!" Tony disagreed.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Peter, come tell Bruce he's wrong!" They turned to the teenager, who looked up from his work.

"Oh, um, okay. . ." Peter took the paper from them, and looked over their work and answers. "I'm sorry Dr. Banner, but you are wrong-"

"HA!"

"But so is Mr. Stark!" Peter picked up the pencil and solved the equation his way. "It should be. . .this!"

". . ."

". . ."

"Er. . .Mr. Stark? Dr. Banner?" Peter asked nervously.

"I'm adopting you. I'm stealing your intern." Bruce said, staring at Peter in amazement.

"Uh, sorry, finder's keepers!" Tony grinned. "You're amazing, kid."

"Oh! Um, thanks! Does that mean I got it right?" Peter asked.

"Yes, you did!" Bruce shook his head. "I am. . .thoroughly impressed."

"Thank you Dr. Banner!"

"You can call me Bruce. You've earned it!" Bruce smiled as he walked away.

You could practically see the stars in Peter's eyes. "I get to call Bruce Banner by his first name!"

"And yet you didn't care when _the Tony Stark_ asked you to call him by his first name?!" Tony sighed, looking exasperated. 

"Well, no offense Mr. Stark, but you aren't Bruce Banner!"

"Ugh, whatever, kid!" Tony paused for a moment. "Oh hey, change of topic; we, as in the Avengers, are having a little party, mostly to welcome Thor home, but also just to party. . .you're invited! Want to cross off your Avengers Bingo and meet Thor, too?"

Peter thought he might faint.

"YES!"

~~~~~~

Peter was in Happy's car (or well, Tony's car, but whatever), when he got the text message from Mr. Stark.

_"Just a little reminder, the party is April 4 at 7 pm. Also, you've cursed my team. Bruce bragged about you to the others and now none of them won't stop talking about you"_

Peter smiled to himself. Life didn't seem too bad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like there are a few awkward spots, some from me being a cringey writer XD, others being important for the plot~
> 
> QUESTION! Would you guys like to see Peter lift Mjölnir?? I do ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and a kudos! Kindly tell me if there are any mistakes! Stay safe!
> 
> Only two more chapters for this book, whoohoo!


	5. Meeting Thor (and some Shuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Party Peter Party WHOOP WHOOP
> 
> ~Phineas and Ferb (except it's Candace Party Candace Party WHOOP WHOOP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo one more chapter to go!!! Warning, that one is going to be pretty short. :/ I only have two plans for it lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's like 50% angst, 50% crack, and 100% cringe :D Tell me if it's too much lol

_((Tuesday, March 31))_

"No no no no!" Peter cried, hastily landing in an alley and throwing off his spidey suit. He threw on his work uniform, and all but ran into the cafe. 

"Mr. Logan! I'm here!" He yelled, slipping between the customers, the cafe he worked part time at already hitting rush hour. Mr. Logan, the cafe's owner and therefore Peter's boss, did not look too happy. 

" _Peter._ " Mr. Logan frowned. "You're late, _again_."

"Yes, I know, I'm _really_ sorry! It's just hard sometimes for me to get from my other job-" AKA being Spider-Man, "-to this one!"

"I know Peter. You told me this the first time. And the second. And the fifth. But Peter, this is the _eighth_ time." Mr. Logan served a customer their drink. "The only reason I didn't fire you the third time is because you're a good kid, and I can tell you really need this job."

"I do!"

"But I'm sorry Peter. . ." Mr. Logan looked away from the kid, from the worry and desperation rising in his young eyes. "I'm gonna have to let you go. . ."

"But-!" Peter wanted to argue, to beg, but he knew he was in the wrong. "Yes sir. . .I'm sorry, sir."

"Me too kid." Mr. Logan stared at him for a moment, and scratched his beard. "Tell you what, kid, I'll add a bonus on your final paycheck, ok? A little extra to help ya out."

"Thank you, Mr. Logan." Peter said, doing his best to keep the disappointment and. . .weird _grief_ from his voice. He's never been fired before. It feels. . . _bad_. 

But, he should have expected it. It was his fault for not _trying harder_. 

Ben is gonna be s _o mad_ when he finds out. 

Mr. Logan patted his shoulder. "I'll also let you work this shift and keep the money from it. That sound good, kid?"

"Yeah, Mr. Logan." He gave him a small smile. "You're being really generous, thank you."

"I've been generous, kid." Mr. Logan smirked. "Don't thank me now." 

~~~~~~

Peter sat on the curb of some random road. All he knew was that he was still in Queens (which might not be the best place to sit around and look vulnerable). His forehead was on his knees as he stared down at the ground. 

"What am I gonna do?" Peter whispered. He knew he still had the photography "job" at the Daily Bugle, but that wasn't really a job. . .all he did was take some pictures, pop in whenever, and get eight dollars per photo. Not really enough to pay rent. Luckily, rent was due the second Saturday each month, so he had a little less than two weeks to save money and find another job.

Peter thought back to Connors' offer. He could take it, and get paid doing something he loved, working with a man who knew his parents. Furthermore, Mr. Stark wouldn't ever have to find out Peter was, well, first of all, paying the bills, and second of all, that he was struggling financially. All he had to do was request to not work on Fridays, so he could still have Lab Day with Mr. Stark!

He thought about it a little more, and decided he'd first try and get another job elsewhere, since Mr. Stark seemed pretty against Dr. Connors (not to mention Peter would be working for Mr. Stark's top competitor, Osborn Corporation). 

Peter's phone buzzed, so he pulled it out of his pocket, and read the text from Ned. 

_'Want to hang out??'_

_'sorry, cant. just got fired :('_ Peter frowned slightly. This wasn't helping his mood.

**_Ned Ed:_ ** _aw that sucks. need money or food or anything?_

**_Peter:_ ** _just a friend :) <3 _

**_Ned Ed:_ ** _aw bro! full homo? <3 _

Peter giggled to himself as he typed. _'full homo! alright, I gotta go find another job. later'_

**_Ned Ed:_** _bye! good luck!_

"Thanks Ned." Peter whispered. He can do this, right?! He's Spider-Man, for crying out loud! He started searching the web for places near him that were hiring. 

~~~~~~

**_Loser #2:_ ** _Peter's depressed, we should do something_

**_MJ:_ ** _why?_

**_Loser #2:_ ** _as his friend, I thought you'd care more about him!_

**_MJ:_ ** _Why is he depressed, idiot, not why should we help him_

**_Loser #2:_ ** _oh_

 **_Loser #2:_ ** _sorry_

 **_Loser #2:_ ** _he got fired from his job, you know he's kinda poor :/_

**_MJ:_ ** _Oof that sucks_

 **_MJ:_ ** _What about that movie he's been blabbering about? Man-Spider, Away From Home?_

**_Loser #2:_ ** _ooo, yeah! I'll pay for tickets if you pay for snacks_

**_MJ:_ ** _Deal._

~~~~~~

Peter was going from store to store, restaurant to restaurant, trying to find a job, when his phone buzzed _again._

"Dang it Ned, I'm busy!" He grumbled, looking down at his phone. He blinked when he noticed it was from the group chat he, Ned, and MJ made. 

**_MJ (if you change my name one more time Peter so help me):_ ** _Hey loser, we're taking you to the movies bc Ned says you're depressed._

**_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _dude!_

 **_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _dont be so insensutive about it!_

 **_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _*insensitive_

**_Pete Wheat:_ ** _what??_

**_Pete Wheat_ ** _changed_ **_MJ (if you change my name one more time Peter so help me)'_ ** _s name to_ **_Queen of Mean_ **

**_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _we're taking you to see Man-Spider, Away From Home_

 **_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _Tomorrow, btw_

**_Queen of Mean_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Peter's Murderer_ **

**_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _oop-_

**_Peter's Murderer:_ ** _We were going to pay for everything, but now idk >:( _

**_Pete Wheat:_ ** _aw, you guys were gonna do that for me?!_

 **_Pete Wheat:_ ** _you guys didn't have to do that for me_

**_Peter's Murderer:_ ** _we know loser_

**_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _you're our friend, dude_

 **_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _we want to help_

**_Pete Wheat:_ ** _thank you guys...really_

**_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _of course, dude_

**_Pete Wheat_ ** _changed_ **_Peter's Murderer_ ** _'s name to_ **_Jay Jay_ **

**_Jay Jay:_ ** _PETER_

~~~~~~

"I can't believe Weirdo used Man-Spider's dead apprentice against him!! Ms. Star did NOT sacrifice herself for this!" Ned complained, watching the credits roll. 

Peter nodded in agreement, mouth too full of popcorn to say anything. 

"It was way too predictable." MJ complained, shaking her drink a little, trying to find the last of her soda. "Pretty much everyone knew Weirdo was going to be the bad guy!" 

"What?! I didn't!" Ned exclaimed. "I thought it was going to be the Satanic Seven! Y'know, since there was a water and sand guy!"

"Sorry Ned, but I agree with MJ." Peter finished his soda, moving the straw around to get every bit. Ned pouted, being the only one who fell for Weirdo's tricks.

They watched the end credit scene, only for Ned to jump out of his seat, yelling at the screen, "How dare you?! You MONSTER!" MJ and Peter had to drag him out. 

The trio was in agreement; that was one good movie!

~~~~~~

**_Pete Wheat:_ ** _what was your fav. part of the movie?_

**_Jay Jay:_ ** _When Ned yelled at the screen and we had to stop him from getting us kicked out_

**_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _hey!!!_

 **_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _in my defense, he reVEALED MAN SPIDERS IDENTITY!!!!_

**_Jay Jay_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Queen of Mean_ **

**_Pete Wheat:_ ** _aw, you liked the name!!_

**_Queen of Mean_ ** _changed_ **_Pete Wheat_ ** _'s name to_ **_Problem Child_ **

**_Problem Child:_ ** _..........._

**_Queen of Mean:_ ** _HA!!_

**_Ned in a Bed:_ ** _XD_

**_Problem Child:_ ** _you won this round, your highness, but not the next!_

~~~~~~

_((Saturday, April 4))_

Peter was practically bouncing in his seat. Happy had put up the divider long ago. The kid couldn't stop chanting, "I'm gonna meet Thor! I'm gonna meet Thor!" 

As soon as the car stopped, Peter ran out and into the tower. He couldn't contain his excitement as he bounced on his feet. As the elevator was nearing the floor the party was being held on, Peter forced himself to calm down.

"Ah, Peter!" Mr. Stark greeted, walking over to him. "Some party, huh?"

There actually weren't a whole lot of people, to Peter's surprise. The smaller number than the huge crowd of people he had expected made him relieved.

"That over there is Scott and his girl, Hope, aka Ant-Man and Wasp. That's Black Panther, that's Vision, he's kind of an AI robot thing so don't let him make you feel uncomfortable." Mr. Stark pointed out all the superheroes Peter hadn't met. "Shuri is actually your age, she's the teenager next to T'Challa." 

Everyone seemed to be mingling with someone. Clint, Scott, and Hope were sitting at a table, drinking some (probably alcoholic, to Peter's dismay) beverage. Sam, Natasha, and Steve were laughing on the couches. Wanda and Vision were quietly talking next to the trio. T'Challa and Bucky were in some deep, but pleasant, discussion near the large windows. Rhodey and Pepper were standing near the bar, Rhodey holding a glass, Pepper holding two (Peter's guessing the second was Mr. Stark's).

It looked like there were only two people who weren't busy chatting with someone, and that was Bruce (who was sitting at the bar, staring down at his tablet), and Shuri, who looked rather bored. 

"Where's Thor?" Peter asked eagerly. 

"Don't worry kid, he's coming eventually. Gosh, you sound like Bruce." Tony rolled his eyes, smiling. "Go have fun! Those who've met you want to see you, and those who haven't met you also want to see you!" 

Tony gently pushed the kid away, as he walked back to Rhodey and his wife. Peter felt abandoned; be social, alone?! And as the youngest in the room, too?! 

You're a cruel man, Tony Stark, a cruel man.

Peter remembered Shuri's bored look, and decided it would be safest to talk with someone around his age, whether they were a stranger or not. 

"Um, hi! I'm Peter, Peter Parker." He nervously introduced himself, hand stuck out for her to shake. Shuri looked him up and down, and gave him a sneer. 

"Do you not realize you are talking to the Princess of Wakanda, peasant?" She said, tone icy. Peter froze, going pale. 

"Oh! Y-your Majesty, I am so, _so_ sorry!" Peter sputtered, and gave her a clumsy bow. His heart sped up even more as she burst out laughing. 

"You white people are so fun to mess with!" She said between her laughs. 

"Oh. . .ha ha, yeah. . ." Peter nervously agreed, getting whiplash from the sudden change in personality. "Wait, you were just joking?" The girl nodded.

"Anyways, I am Shuri. You're Tony's intern!" Shuri exclaimed, eyes bright and interested. "What is it like working with the second smartest person in the world?" (They both knew he probably wasn't the second smartest, but the dude has an ego so big it's probably standing right next to them, listening.)

"Second smartest?" Peter raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I wouldn't know, I'm too busy correcting Mr. Stark to go find the second smartest person."

Peter, you little piece of crap, judging Shuri's quick change in attitude for a joke when you're doing it right now! Hypocrite.

Shuri started laughing again. "I would not be surprised if you could correct him."

"Trust me, I did it like a week or two ago." Peter reassured. 

"I have arrived!" A voice suddenly boomed, causing Peter to jump, his heart pounding. He looked over at the source of noise and-

He's gonna pass out

"Are you ok, Peter?" Shuri asked, half amused, half concerned.

"Yes." Peter squeaked. "I'm better than ok! That's, that's Thor! Oh my gosh!"

"And?" She snorted. "All he does is yeet his hammer around."

Peter gave her an offended look. "How dare you. Just when we were starting to become friends, you go an betray me by saying all Thor does is 'yeet his hammer around.'" 

Shuri rolled her eyes, giggling. "You are one strange white boi. Now stop fangirling and go meet your crush!" She shoved him towards the god, who was surrounded by his friends and teammates. 

"It's good to have you back." Steve said, his hand doing that weird "manly pat on the back" thing. 

"Welcome home." Bruce greeted with pretty much heart eyes. 

"Rumor has it Thor and Bruce have a thing going on, but I don't know." Shuri whispered in Peter's ear. He looked back at her, confused. 

"Really? I thought Bruce and Natasha-"

"Dude, they broke up a while ago. Besides, from what I've heard, Natasha has a crush on someone else." Shuri spilled all the tea. 

"Thor, I want you to meet my intern, Peter!" Tony suddenly interrupted, gently grabbing Peter and guiding him over to the god. Peter waved Shuri goodbye as he mentally prepared himself to meet the actual Thor. 

"U-um, hello-"

"Ah, you are Peter Tonyson?" Thor exclaimed, picking up the boy from underneath his arms so he could get a better look at him. "You are tiny, just like your father!"

Everyone was laughing while Peter and Tony were having mini heart attacks.

"My son?!" 

"F-father? No, h-he's not my dad!"

"He is not? Then who is your father?" Thor asked, confused. _'Perhaps it is someone else here?'_ He thought to himself. 

"Richard Parker, but he's, um, dead." Thor put the child down, a hand on his shoulder.

"My apologies. My parents. . .are dead, so I too understand the loss of a parent." Peter briefly considered mentioning his mother was dead too, but decided he didn't want to start a pity party for himself right now.

"Like I said, he is just my intern. As in, he works for me." Tony explained.

"He is an Avenger!" 

"NO!" Peter and Tony yelled at the same time. 

"Heh heh, no, I'm normal. I'm just smart. " Peter smiled. 

"Ah, like Bruce. I understand your relationship, now." Thor nodded, patting the kid's back. "Come, Peter Parker, let us talk!"

~~~~~~

Thor is cool. Amazing. Awesome. Magnificent. Does Peter need to go on? Yes. He's fantastic, marvelous, great, incredible, terrific, wonderful, etc etc.

But as the conversation shifted from being focused on just Peter and Thor to Thor and the Avengers, the young superhero found his mind drifting to the problems he was facing. 

He still had no job, and the Daily Bugle was taking a short break from bashing Spider-Man after the vigilante saved James' life, which meant there was only one thing left that Peter could do.

He was going to accept Dr. Connors' offer of a paid internship. 

Peter knew it would be betraying Tony in a way, as the man didn't trust - nor like - Connors, but Peter would rather put a small dent in their relationship then get him and Ben kicked out of the apartment because he couldn't pay the bills. 

So. . .He made up his mind. Peter entered the phone number he had memorized into his phone, and sent a text reading, 

_'Hey Dr. Connors, this is Peter Parker. I just wanted to let you know that I accept your offer, with one request: I get Fridays off.'_

Peter smiled. He'll be able to pay the bills and still keep lab day with Mr. Stark.

"Let us play a party game!" Thor's booming voice caught Peter's attention. "Let's begin with my own personal favourite; lifting my hammer!" 

"What's so special about the hammer?" Scott asked, everyone coming together around the table holding the mighty Mjölnir.

"Uhuh, you gotta lift it first." Tony smirked. "That way, no one will back out, cough cough NATASHA!!" 

Nat gave him a deadly glare, causing the billionaire to sputter out an apology. 

"Anyways, Scott, why don't you go first?" Steve said, amused. 

Scott tried, the poor thing, but. . .the hammer didn't even budge. Sorry buddy, there can only be one main character. 

Peter became confused. "Does it only work for Thor? Or an Asgardian?"

"Getting close, kid." Rhodey smiled. "But no, not really." 

"You try brother!" Shuri pushed the king of Wakanda forward. "I want to record it and post it on YouTube so the world can see how weak you are!"

"Sister, would it kill you to be nice even once?"

"Yes, very much so." Her phone was pulled out, recording as T'Challa tried - and failed - to lift Mjölnir. 

"Young Peter, it is your turn!" Thor exclaimed, somewhat smug. 

_'Okay. I got this! You're Spider-Man, just use all your Spidey strength! I doubt it'll work, but I have to try!'_ Peter thought to himself as he walked over to the table. He wrapped his hands around the handle, and gave himself a moment to prepare, and then, with all of his strength and determination, he tried lifting the hammer, and-

The last thing he saw was a blur of silver rushing towards his face, and then black.

~~~~~~

"Holy crap, he lifted it." Bruce said, staring at the kid lying on the floor.

"He's unconscious!" Tony was shrieking as he hovered over the passed out teen. 

Shuri was also on the floor, laughing so hard she was crying. "H-he knock-knocked himself o-out!!" She howled. 

"He's worthy." Thor whispered, and then stood up and yelled, "He's worthy!!" 

The god scooped up the kid, and held him up in the air as he excitedly ran around, yelling "He's worthy!" while the Avengers and co frantically tried to get him to stop.

"Put him down!" Pepper screeched, only for Thor to scream back, "WORTHY!"

Shuri thought _she_ was gonna pass out from laughing so much.

~~~~~~

Peter woke up with a groan and a very unpleasant headache. He quickly realized he was in the medbay, in a bed. 

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" He looked over to the chair by the bed, and saw Mr. Stark. 

"I have a killer headache, and I feel like crap." Peter frowned. "Is this what a hangover feels like, waking up with your head pounding?"

Tony gave him a light laugh. "Yeah kid, it sucks. Do you remember what happened?"

". . .yes. We were all trying to lift Thor's hammer, and then I- I. . .I smacked myself with the hammer, didn't I." Peter sounded defeated, causing more laughter from his mentor. 

"Yep. Do you remember waking up?"

Peter's frown deepened as he dug through his groggy memories. "Kind of. I remember waking up, but like, that's all."

"Figures. After you were knocked out, Thor picked you up and ran around the room-"

"WHAT?!"

"-and then after we got him to put you down, we - as in me, Pepper, Steve, and Bruce - took you to the medbay. You kind of woke up then, which was to be expected, but you were still pretty out of it, and Dr. Cho said it was okay for you to sleep, so we put you in bed while the party ended." 

"How long was I asleep?" Peter asked as he moved around a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. 

"Oh, only an hour or so." Peter nodded at Tony's reply. "Alright, Dr. Cho is gonna come in here soon and do a quick check up. Do you need anything?"

"Um, some water, please?" 

"Sure. I'll go grab that. See you soon, Petey!" Tony left the room. 

Peter gently rubbed at his eyes, allowing himself a moment to fully wake up, before deciding to check his phone to see if he got any new messages (hopefully from Dr. Connor). 

Well, he did get new messages, but it wasn't from anyone he wanted to text. 

_'Where the hell are you? You better be here in ten minutes, you ungrateful brat, or you'll get the beating of your miserable life'_

That one was sent an hour and twenty minutes ago from Ben. There was another one sent about forty five minutes ago that read,

_'You better not come home, boy. You're dead the next time I see you.'_

His screen was glitching out or something, it wouldn't stop moving. Wait no, it's not just the screen, it's his whole phone. 

Peter stared down in confusion; his hands were shaking? They were shaking? Why were they shaking so much? Why couldn't they stop moving? Why did Peter have to always mess up? Why did Ben hate him?

Was Ben always this bad?

"Peter?" The voice caused the boy to flinch, a horrible, big one that Dr. Cho obviously noticed, as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you ready for your checkup?"

Peter nodded, putting on a smile. "Yeah, of course!"

The fact that it was becoming incredibly easier for Peter to slip into his happy persona was almost as scary as Ben.

Almost. 

Peter giggled. 

"Are you okay?" Dr. Cho asked, a bewildered expression on her face. 

"Of course!" Peter laughed a little bit more.

~~~~~~

"He's fine, Tony. A little bruised, and he'll have a headache for a day or two, but he's fine." Dr. Cho told the worried man. Peter didn't get why he was so worried. He's just him, Peter. 

"You sure? No permanent brain damage?" Tony looked at the boy casually laying on the uncomfortable bed. You'd think a billionaire would have more comfortable beds in his medbay. 

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure." Dr. Cho yawned. "It's getting late, Peter's fine, we're all tired- let's just go to sleep." 

Tony nodded, visibly calming down, so Dr. Cho excused herself and left. "So, Petey. It's already late, I was wondering if you'd just want to stay the night? In your bedroom, of course."

Peter thought back to the texts he had gotten from Ben, and eagerly nodded his head with a smile. "Stay over with the Avengers? Of course!" 

It didn't take long for the pair to get to the kid's room, and Tony brought over some of his pajamas. "Sorry kid, they're probably a little too big, but the only other person who's smaller is either Pepper or Natasha, and that's just awkward y'know?"

It was already awkward, but to prevent the situation from reaching peak awkwardness, he graciously accepted the white shirt and plaid pants. "Thank you, Mr. Stark! You really didn't have to!"

"Nah, it's good, kid. I mean, it's kinda my fault you're here, we encouraged you to lift the hammer, and you ended up smacking yourself with it." Tony snorted at that. "I still can't believe you lifted it! You're the only person - besides Thor, course - to have lifted it!!" 

Peter smiled a little, then tilted his head in curiosity. "What's so special about Mjölnir anyways? Why could only I lift it?"

"You have to be worthy, kid. Good hearted and all that." Tony had a proud smile on his face that filled Peter with a warmth he wasn't used to, until it faded away as his heart slowly dropped. "Alright, good night kid! See you in the morning!"

"Er, good night, Mr. Stark!" Peter felt like crying. 

Worthy? 

Peter wasn't worth anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh Peter, why do you gotta be so depressing, we were vibing :(
> 
> I hoped you like it! Comment your thoughts below, and leave a kudos!!! Y'all's comments last chapter almost made me cry, y'all are so sweet and supportive, thank youuuu ❤
> 
> Also, special shout out to hopelessromanticpip for giving me the idea to have Peter knock himself out with the hammer XD Thank you!!
> 
> Love you guys! See you soon!
> 
> ~Blue


	6. Meeting Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Avengers realize who Spider-Man is, Peter realizes he really is a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief note before this chapter: In my head, the Avengers have shared floors. Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and Peter share one floor, Nat, Steve, Sam, and Bucky share another, and then Wanda, Clint, Vision, and like Thor and Bruce share another. Or something like that. And then there is a common floor that they all go to to hang out together. However, if you imagine it a different way, you can imagine it like that too :)
> 
> As promised, the humorous rant chapter was deleted for a real update!! (I still think it's hilarious someone thought it'd be a good idea to make an IronDad hate comment on an IronDad fic XD)
> 
> But anyways, moving on to the final chapter!!!
> 
> This pained me to write y'all,,, 
> 
> Also May is an angel, Peter is bby, and Ben is gross, peace out!

He couldn't believe it. His secret was out because of a stupid, milk-influenced decision. His life was. . .over. . 

_((Sunday, April 5))_

Peter woke up to darkness, and lazily rolled over, desperately trying to will himself back to sleep. However, the happy, drowsy feeling was slowly leaving him, abandoning him with an intense thirst and a need to stretch his legs. 

His mind still groggy (and kind of hurting from being smacked by the giant hammer), Peter stumbled into the kitchen, and through squinted eyes, discovered that there was no milk in the fridge. 

He briefly wondered if he should just give up and go back to bed, but his dry throat and strange, sudden desire for a drink convinced him to go into the elevator and grunt out what floor he wanted to Friday. 

Friday, bless her non-existent heart, dimmed down the lights in the elevator for him. 

Peter shuffled onto the common floor, the floor right below where he, Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey slept. He had a blanket wrapped around him, enveloping him in fluffy warmth.

Perhaps, if Peter had been sleeping more the previous days, he would have remained on the floor when he heard someone else in the kitchen, and perhaps, if he had more than one brain cell, he would have not had the _brilliant_ idea to avoid the person by crawling onto the ceiling. 

Oh, this poor, sleep deprived and brain cell deprived boy. 

Crawling on the ceiling, Peter made his way into the kitchen, the room lit by the refrigerator Sam was holding open. Peter looked down at Bucky, who was also there, sitting at the island, more awake than both Sam and Peter. 

"Got the strawberry cream cheese." Sam yawned, pulling the small tub out and preparing to close the fridge door. 

"Before you close the door," Peter rubbed his eyes, sleepy. "Can you hand me the milk?"

"Oh, sure." Sam said, reaching back in and grabbing the gallon. He looked up at the teenager, and lazily held up the beverage. "Here kid."

"Thanks." Peter reached out and grabbed it. 

They stayed in peaceful, tired silence while Sam and Bucky enjoyed strawberry cream cheese covered bagels, and Peter enjoyed his milk. 

"!@#$&" Sam shouted (obviously not exclamation mark, at symbol, hashtag, etc etc, but this gal doesn't curse, and these guys sure do), causing Bucky to jump up, and Peter to fall down. 

Peter fell on the counter, stuff crashing to the ground, along with Bucky's chair (a result of standing up too fast). All three of them were shouting. 

"WHAT THE HELL PARKER?"

"YOU'RE ON THE CEILING??"

"I WAS ON THE CEILING FRICK FRICK FRICK!!" 

The elevator opened, and out came a sweaty Natasha wearing workout clothes and a drowsy Steve. "What's going on?" Steve asked, bewildered, while Natasha scanned the scene for danger, drinking in every little detail.

"He was on the ceiling." Sam said, voice shaky and eyes wide. 

"Who?"

"The kid, Steve, the kid!" Bucky yelled, throwing his hands in the air. 

They stared at each other, for some moments, until Natasha started laughing.

"Laugh all you want, but it's true!" Sam cried. Peter was mortified, having some form of a panic attack in the corner, mumbling "I was on the ceiling. I was on the ceiling." over and over.

"No, no, I believe you." Nat smiled, quieting down. "I just can't believe this is how we're gonna find out."

"Find out what?" Steve asked.

"Well. . ." Natasha shrugged. "It's not for me to tell."

The elevator opened once again, but this time Tony walked out. "Friday told me something's happening, something about Peter?!" Tony spotted the distressed kid in the corner, who had covered himself up with his blanket, and raised an eyebrow. "Is. . .is he ok??" 

"No." Bucky shoved more of his bagel into his mouth. "He was on the ceiling."

"The CEILING!" Sam cried, Peter echoing with his own, quieter, "The ceiling."

"Oh?" Tony was confused at first, until his face lit up with understanding. "OHHH."

They all turned to Peter, who refused to face everyone —and his problem. "Peter buddy? Wanna break the news to them, or should I?"

"Can't we all just forget about this?" Peter whined. The Avengers didn't need to know who Spider-Man is, it just meant more adults and more control and more rules, and more chances that Peter can mess up, and. . .more people that will either hate Peter or leave him. 

"I mean, I can tell them to leave you alone, but eventually they'll either figure it out or force it out." Mr. Stark shrugged, feeling a little helpless in this situation. 

"Ok. Fine." Peter signed, stood up, and turned around. "I'm Spider-Man."

It was silent. Dead silent.

"We should probably wake up the others. . ." Steve said with wide eyes.

~~~~~~

"So. . .You're Spider-Man." Bruce stated, eyebrows furrowed. Peter only nodded. 

The Avengers were in the living room of the common floor, spread across the various couches and chairs, all facing Peter, who sat in front of them alone.

"So you ARE an Avenger!" Thor cheered. "A worthy one, too!!"

"Uh, no." Peter wrung his hands nervously (it's become a habit for him). "I'm not an Avenger, and probably won't be for a few more years."

Once upon a time, Peter would've loved to become an Avengers. But, times change.

People change. 

"How did this. . .happen?" Wanda asked.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. "It was an accident. You see, my eighth grade class went on a field trip to Oscorp-"

"-Ew, Oscorp?! Why not here?!" Tony complained. 

"I don't know, but anyways-"

"-Wait, eighth grade?! What grade are you in now?" Clint cried. 

"Tenth, so anyways-"

"Tenth grade?!" Bucky jumped up before covering his face with his hands. "Oh gosh, it's another Steve." Sam patted his back as he sat back down. 

"Anything else before I continue my story?" Peter asked, annoyed. No one said anything. "Thank you. _As I was saying_ , we went to Oscorp for a school field trip. We were in this weird bug room, they had a bunch of tanks and cages and stuff with genetically modified bugs."

"Let me guess, a bug got out?" Tony grumbled, only for everyone to shush him. "What?! It seems like something Oscorp would do!!"

"No, a bug didn't go out. Erm, what happened was Flash, a uh, classmate of mine, discovered a spider room that we weren't allowed to go into, but was left unlocked. "

"Typical Oscorp." Tony whispered, causing Natasha to smack him on the back of the head. "Shutting up now!"

"Flash said Ned, my best friend, was too much of a baby to go in there, so I told him to shut up, y'know? Well, then Flash said I was too much of a baby, and that. . .and that. . . "

Flash has said Peter's lack of basic courage was the reason his parents got on the plane. That they were trying to leave their cowardly son behind, that _Peter_ was the reason his parents died. 

"Flash said some other things, and being the stupid thirteen year old I was, I went into the room." 

"Oh my gosh you idiot." Sam sighed, only half serious. Peter laughed a little.

"Anyways I got bit by one of the radioactive spiders, and after about a week" -a really, _really_ miserable week- "of being sick and throwing up, bam, I got spider powers."

"So that's how you got the powers." Steve said, leaning forward. "What made you become a hero?"

Tony perked up at this question, curious for the answer himself. 

Peter took a deep breath, worried this question would come up. "My aunt died. I- She was shot. It was my fault." 

Everyone was quiet, unsure what to say or do.

"We - May, Ben, and I - got in an argument. A really stupid one, I barely even remember what it was about. I got so angry, I was so stupid, I ran out of the apartment, and ran to a gas station nearby. While I was there, a. . .theif came. Threatened the cashier with a gun. I already knew I had amazing powers at that point, but that's all I saw them as. Amazing, fun, just a party trick." Peter looked down at his hands. _Don't cry don't cry don't don't don't._ "I didn't realize what I could do yet. What I _have_ to do. I let the guy steal the money, watched as the cashier ran after him, yelling for someone to call the police. May was right in front of the thief, she had her phone out, she wasn't even calling the police, but it. . .it. . ."

"It looked like she was. . ." Natasha softly finished for him. The kid nodded. 

"Yeah. He shot her. In front of me. She, she died. The police couldn't find the thief, he got away." Peter let out a shaky breath. "Um, any other questions?"

~~~~~

_"Someone call the police! Call the police!" The cashier yelled as they ran out of the gas station._

_Peter ran out after them, in an awful, amazed curiosity of what would happen next. Most thirteen year olds would only see something like this on TV, but then again, Peter's not like most thirteen year olds, is he?_

_He stopped running when he saw Aunt May, on the phone. With his new, crazy hearing that he was still trying to get used to, he could hear her say in a frantic tone, "I don't see him, Ben, I can't find Peter anywhere!"_

_Peter watched as the thief stopped running, pointing their gun at his aunt. "You calling the police?" They shouted in fear and anger._

_"What?" May was confused at first, but it was obvious she realized what was happening as her eyes widened and she stumbled back. "Wait no, it's just my husband-!"_

_Her sweet, frightened voice was cut off by a bullet. And then another._

_Blood was staining her white shirt as it blossomed too fast than what should be allowed. She fell to the ground as the_ murderer _ran away._

_Peter let out a scream, and ran towards his mother figure. "May, May! Oh gosh, May, no, no, s-someone, please h-help!"_

_"Peter?" She asked, her trembling,_ red _hand making its way to his face. "Are you. . .okay?"_

_"I'm fine May but you're not!" Peter noticed he was crying, single drops of tears becoming a waterfall, but he didn't care. "Please don't go, I can’t lose you too."_

_May smiled. "Oh, baby. It's going to be okay. My sweet, baby boy, it's going to be okay." May was crying too._

_Who could blame her? Why should we expect her to die happy? To be okay with leaving her family?_

_Only one thought provided her comfort, that Ben and Peter would be okay, that they would have each other to get through- to get through- this._

_"I-I have super powers." Peter blurted out. "I could've stopped him, but I didn't, because I'm a coward-"_

_"No, Peter!" May gasped. "No- it's not your fault. . .you. . .are safe, now. . . " May's breathing sped up, only to slow down down down until it stopped._

_It stopped._

_"-ay?! May?!? Dammit say something!!" Peter looked down, and saw Aunt May's phone. With shaking hands, he picked it up._

_"Uncle Ben?"_

_" . . .Peter? Peter is that you? Thank goodness, you're okay! Where's May??" Ben's voice was frantic._

_"May is. . .She's_ gone _!" Peter sobbed. "She's dead, she's gone!"_

_Ben was quiet until he murmured a horrified, "No. . .No!!"_

_Peter cried harder. Sirens could be heard in the distance. May's shirt was red instead of white._

_It was supposed to be white._

~~~~~~

_"Ben?" Peter asked, his voice soft, eyes red, a plate with food in his hands. It was the night after the funeral. "I made you dinner, if you're hungry. . ."_

_Ben's gotten colder. They had spent the first night with Ben holding Peter, neither sleeping but instead crying. But slowly, they started avoiding each other. Or, well, Ben started avoiding Peter, but Peter understood that Ben was just in pain, so he respected his decision._

_Then, Ben found out Peter had a chance to stop the_ murderer _, but didn't, causing his wife to pay for it. Ben didn't talk to Peter at all after that, not even during the funeral._

_"You could have stopped him." Ben said. It was the first thing he's said to him for four days. The first conversation they've had since May's death. "Why didn't you?"_

_"I. . .I don't. . ."_

_"You're a coward, Peter."_

_He already knew that._

_"A screw up! A disappointment! A mistake!" Ben yelled._

He already knew that. 

_"You're a failure! It's your fault my wife is dead!"_

_"_ I know _!!" Peter screamed. "I know. . ."_

_Ben stared at him for a moment, and then got up and slapped him, causing him to drop the plate._

_"Clean up this mess."_

_Peter stood there in shock. He was never hit before. Sure, Ben got angry easily, but he only yelled, and always apologized once he calmed down. But he's never hurt Peter._

_Peter went to bed that night expecting Ben to quietly come in with a bowl of ice cream and a sincere apology._

_Peter woke up the next morning disappointed._

~~~~~~

Peter continued answering different questions the Avengers had, including but not limited to: what are his powers (Bruce found his super healing particularly interesting, Steve and Bucky felt bad since the super healing meant a super metabolism), how long he's been Spider-Man (two years, more or less), if Spider-Man was the reason he got shot (Bruce was glad to find out it was him being a hero and not him being a victim), and how many Avengers knew he was Spider-Man (only Tony, Rhodey, and Nat knew, but Bruce _swears_ he was suspicious). 

Finally, Clint asked, "Are we just okay with this? A fifteen year old kid being a vigilante?"

"Hm. . .He is a child. . .but he has been given these mighty powers, and has been able to use them for good." Thor said. "I see no reason why we should stop him."

"No, I agree with Clint." Bucky shook his head. "He's already been shot once, why let him continue so he can get shot again?"

"It would be illogical to allow a child to continue." Vision stated. "But I believe logic is not what is going to decide Spider-Man's fate."

The group was split about fifty fifty. Clint, Bucky, Rhodey, and Sam agreed he was too young to be fighting crime. Thor, Natasha, and Wanda thought that since he was already a vigilante, was good at both his job and staying safe, he would be fine with some guidance and protection. 

"Listen, I've tried to get him to back down." Tony finally gave his opinion. "I took away the suit I gave him only a few months ago, and he fought the Vulture in his pj's. I'm not gonna try and stop him anymore, but I sure as hell am gonna support him, so he doesn't get hurt again."

Everyone was quiet as they processed what he said, while Tony turned to Steve. "Cap, what do you think?"

". . .You remind me of myself, Peter." He said. Peter looked up from the ground he'd been staring at as they argued and looked Steve in the eyes. "I lied to get into the army. I tried lying several times. I never would have become Captain America without lying. But I didn't care. I wanted to help people. That was all that was in my mind."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I understand." Steve smiled, and Peter returned it. "I agree, you're young. But you're doing what's right."

"Thank you, Mr. Rogers." Peter grinned. "I get you all think I'm too young, but I can do better! I'll be better!"

Tony tapped his chin for a moment, before saying, "What about a compromise of sorts? We obviously can't make you stop since we aren't your guardians, but you can defiantly gain more support. You start training with us. You tag along on a few missions, not as an Avenger, but as an. . .intern of sorts."

"And!" Bruce gave him a glare with no real heat behind it. "You tell us immediately when you’re injured, no matter how small it is, or what time it is." 

Peter smiled. Yeah, grown ups can be scary, but their care for him. . .it was so clear and obvious. "Deal! That is, if all of you agree with it. . ."

Clint's face was stony as he walked over to Peter, causing the kid to get nervous. "You remind me of my kids. Happy, brave, good, _young_. It frightens me as a father to think about you on the field." Clint hugged him. "But you're strong, kid. Welcome to the team, intern!" 

"It's almost six. Should I go make us some breakfast?" Steve asked, with a lot of positive answers. 

~~~~~~

An hour later, Peter was on his way home happy and full. Sure, he said he didn't want another family, but being a "not-Avenger Avenger" still felt. . . _good_ . Like another _chance._

But as he neared the apartment door, his happy thoughts and warm feelings melted away as the texts Ben had been sending since the party last night resurfaced in his mind. He took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. Perhaps Ben would still be asleep, or he's forgotten about the whole thing. 

Oh Peter. Since when were you lucky like that?

Ben was very much not asleep, and had very much not forgotten. ' _Stupid Parker luck.'_ Peter cursed in his head. 

"Ah, so you've finally come home." Ben chuckled, a deep scowl settling over his face. "You thought you could run away for a few hours? Or maybe, you were planning on running away for good, but you came back because you're too much of a _coward_ to live on your own?"

Peter clenched his fists. His stomach was churning with both fear and anger. 

"I didn't know your aunt and I raised such a disgusting _coward._ " Ben's tone was dark and angry. 

Something snapped inside Peter.

Aunt May was kind and beautiful. All of his positive qualities came from _her._

Ben was. . .a monster. He once taught Peter love and compassion, but now he only teaches fear and hatred. His cowardliness came from _him._

" _You're_ the one who raised me this way. _Not her._ " Peter growled. He immediately regretted saying anything. 

". . .you turn around and get on your knees, boy." Ben snarled. Peter's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "Now!" 

"I'm sorry, Ben, please don't -" Peter's cries faded away. He knew they would do nothing but encourage his uncle to do more. He turned and obeyed. 

"Take off your shirt." Ben grunted as he took off his belt. 

"Please." Peter whispered, taking off his shirt. His uncle was right. He was a _coward._

Peter cried out as the belt slammed into his back.

~~~~~~

Ben has only used the belt on Peter three times. 

The first time was the first anniversary of Aunt May's death. Peter was starting to get adjusted to his new. . .lifestyle. 

He asked if Ben would take him to the cemetery to put flowers on May's grave. 

Ben gave him the belt instead. 

The second time was. . .bad. Peter threatened to call the police. Peter didn't want Ben to be taken away, but the pain was just unbearable. 

He forgot how lucky he was to have a home, to have good and shelter. So what he's gaining a few scars, losing some weight and freedoms. It's only a few more years until he can go. 

_Until he's kicked out._

The belt “reminded” him.

It had been a while until the third time, otherwise known as tonight. Ben had made Peter get off of the living room floor and into his bedroom, where he locked the door. Peter was on the floor again, this time in the safety of his room. 

He curled up into a ball, ignoring his bleeding and bruised back, and was planning on staying that way for the rest of his life (or, well, the day), until he heard a notification ping from his phone. With great trouble, he reached into his back pocket and grabbed the device. It was a text from Dr. Connors.

_'I knew you'd come around, Peter. I hope to see you Wednesday.'_

Another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the first book of my series!!!
> 
> I will be taking a short break to do some heavy editing on this story and planning for the next. 
> 
> Also, before someone comments I used the word 'coward' too many times, don't worry. . .it's for later ;)
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you so much for your love, support, and patience with me and this story!I wish there was a "like" button for comments, bc I don't reply to all of them but I definitely read all of them! I love all of y'all, so I hope to see you in the next book!!
> 
> ~Blue
> 
> P.S. I will be posting a temporary 7th chapter to tell you guys once the next book is out, but subscribing will get you their first lol
> 
> P.P.S. Me last chapter: Ah,,,this chapter is going to be so shorrrttt  
> My creativity: Don't worry girl, just go with the flow!  
> Me this chapter: Oh,,,ok!!!
> 
> Not my longest chapter, but I'm glad it's not my shortest!

**Author's Note:**

> Only like the first half has been edited. I was just too darn excited!! I hope you enjoyed, leave constructive criticism please! (and a kudos? ;D)
> 
> ~Blue


End file.
